grims_toy_showfandomcom-20200214-history
The Mark
The Mark (Real Name Geoffrey Bravo) is an American wrestler signed to GTS Wrestling. He is a fan of The Rock and seems to copy alot of what The Rock does. He also copies the taunts of several wrestlers, including Scotty 2 Hotty, RVD, Chris Jericho, John Cena, Rick Rude/Val Venis etc. He has no chin and therefore is immune to chin locks GTS On February 21, 2017, The Mark made his first appearance, after the Lethal Lottery match, Mark attacked Grim. On February 22, The Mark competed in his debut match, defeating Kamakazzy. The Mark next appeared the next day, after Vlad Drago successfully defended the GTS Intercontinental Championship against Oliver Clothesoff, The Mark attacked Vlad and held the IC Title above his head. The following day, The Mark competed against Mathias Glass in a losing effort after an interference from Grim. On March 1, The Mark was scheduled for a rematch against Mathias, but before the match, he requested that Grim be duct taped to a chair to prevent Grim from interfering, Mark then beat Mathias. On April 15, The Mark was booked by Olfrick Strongclaw during the Easter Egg Hunt to face Dalton Hawkins for the Loser Belt where he was defeated and crowed the new Loser Belt. On April 19, The Mark defeated Tony Emerald for the GTS Hardcore Championship and giving Emerald the Loser Belt. After he turned face and joined DF. On May 30, 2017, The Mark lost the GTS Hardcore Championship to Max Frost. On June 3, 2017 The Mark was unsuccessful at winning the GTS United States Championship in a Triple Threat Match featuring Giant Leather and Kid Christian. On July 3, 2017 The Mark made his return to GTS with a new glow in the dark entrance. He faced Brandon the Bull and won becoming the new GTS United States Champion. On July 8, 2017 The Mark got pink eye because Bruiser Bonifer farted on his pillows when he got drunk. This caused The Mark to be out for a while. A match between El Jefe Rojo and Sodapop Smith decided who would be the champion until The Mark could return. During his hiatus, The Mark started using his real name Geoff Bravo as his new ring name. On March 16, 2018, Geoff Bravo turned heel by attacking Duhop and Grim. Later in the show, Geoff Bravo defeated Kleetus Bailey, Sodapop Smith, Kamakazzy, Hollywood Hooligan and Bacon Corbin to face the Duhop at Grimamania. In Wrestling * Finishing Moves ** Hit the Mark (Scoop Slam transitioned into a reverse DDT) (2016) (Used rarely thereafter) ** The Mark Elbow (Delayed Falling Elbow Drop, with theatrics) Parodied from The Rock ** The Mark Bottom (Falling Side Slam) Parodied from The Rock ** Lifting spinebuster (2018-present) * Signature Moves ** Beats of the Bodhrán (Forearm clubs to a rope hung opponent's chest) Parodied from Sheamus ** Mr. Marko (Mandible claw) ** Pedigree (Double Underhook Facebuster) Parodied from Triple H ** Samoan drop ** Spinebuster, usually followed by a The Mark Elbow ** The Markshooter (Sharpshooter) * Nicknames ** "Skid-Mark" ** "The Markiest Mark that ever Marked" Championships & Accomplishments * RWA Wrestling ** RWA Championship (1 Time) * GTS Wrestling ** GTS Loser Championship (1 time) ** GTS Hardcore Championship (1 time) - Longest Reigning GTS Hardcore Champion (41 Days) ** GTS United States Championship (5 times) * United Wrestling Coalition ** UWC Heavyweight Championship (2 times) ** UWC United States Championship (2 Times) ** UWC Tag Team Championship (1 time) with Dave Patera ** UWC Rumble Winner (2011, 2015) ** 7th UWC Triple Crown Winner Entrance Music Category:Assholes Category:Male characters Category:Antagonists Category:Loser Belt Losers Category:GTS Hardcore Champions Category:Members of Degeneration Fat Category:Non assholes Category:GTS United States Champions Category:RWA Champions Category:Villains